Merry Christmas, Tom
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Tom, B'Elanna, and Miral celebrate Christmas with the Paris family. Sequel to Miral's First Christmas.


Merry Christmas, Tom 

By Diane Klepper

(Tom, B'Elanna and Miral celebrate Christmas with the Paris family. Sequel to Miral's First Christmas)

Tom Paris woke up from a sound sleep and stretched his arms over his head. He slowly sat up in his bed and noticed that B'Elanna was not lying next to him, which surprised him. B'Elanna liked to stay in bed late on weekends and holidays. On weekend mornings he often brought Miral into the bedroom and put her in her playpen with her toys and her bottle so both him B'Elanna could get a little extra sleep.

He suddenly thought he smelled cookies baking in the kitchen. The smell of Christmas cookies brought a smile to Tom's lips. When he was a boy his mother made Christmas cookie every year. Maggie Paris was a very busy woman. Between raising three children and all her duties as an Admiral's wife she didn't really have that much time to cook but on special occasions like birthdays and holidays she insisted on cooking everything from scratch

When Tom was little she use to let Tom mix the cookie batter and then let him lick the batter off the mixing spoon. Tom put on his slippers and got of bed and then walked into the living room. Miral was sitting on the floor in the living room watching as old Christmas cartoon that had a singing snowman in it that Tom had downloaded for her from some old archives he found. He leaned down and said, "Good morning, Miral."

Miral looked up at Tom and smiled, "Da…Da."

Tom picked her up from the floor and said, "Sweetie…I think Mommy is baking for us…what to go see."

Miral nodded and Tom carried her into the kitchen. He saw B'Elanna wearing an apron that said "Universe's Best Mommy." Tom bought B'Elanna the apron for her last birthday but that was the first time Tom every saw her wear it. Tom saw B'Elanna putting another tray of cookies into the oven. She already had two trays of cookies that were shaped like Santa Claus, reindeers, Christmas trees and snowmen. Tom picked up a cookie and was about two put in into his mouth when he heard a voice say, "Thomas Eugene Paris you put that cookie down now…it will spoil your appetite."

Tom smirked, "B'Elanna…I just wanted to taste it…I haven't had a real Christmas cookie in over ten years."

B'Elanna smiled, "What about the ones Neelix made every year for the Christmas party"  
"Neelix tried hard…but real Christmas cookies shouldn't have leola root in them."

B'Elanna smiled and took Miral out of Tom's arms. "Okay you can have one now… but save the rest for later."

Tom took a bite out of a Santa Claus cookie and smiled. "B'Elanna this tastes great…it's just like the cookies my Mom always baked for Christmas."

"It is…your Mom gave me the recipe." B'Elanna smiled, "And she told me to keep an eye on you…She said you were always trying to grab the cookies off the tray before they cooled."

Tom kissed B'Elanna on the cheek and grabbed another cookie. "They taste best when they are still hot."

B'Elanna slapped Tom's hand. "Tom change Miral and get dressed…Kathleen and Moira are coming over?"

Taking Miral for B'Elanna's arms Tom asked, "Why are my sisters coming over… I though we were all going to meet them at Mom and Dad's house this afternoon."

"We are…Kathleen and Moira are going to help me make the deserts…Your Mother insisted on cooking the main courses so we decided to help her out by making the deserts."

Tom smirked at his wife and said, "Since when have you had a desire to be Betty Crocker?"

"Who?"

"B'Elanna you have to learn how to cook to impress me…you are already a great engineer, wife and mother."

B'Elanna frowned, "I know that…my Mother never celebrated Earth holidays…The last time I celebrated Christmas before I was on Voyager was right before my father left…I want our daughter to be able to enjoy all the holidays…both human and Klingon."

Tom smiled and said, "She will." Tom learned over to B'Elanna and gave her a long tender kiss on the lips. Just then Tom heard the doorbell ring and he reluctantly pulled away and said, "I'll get it."

Tom walked to the living room still carrying Miral and opened the door and saw his sister Kathleen standing there holding an old book in her arms. Her long blonde hair wa up in a bun ans she was wearing a light green dress. She smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Tommy"  
Tom smiled at his eldest sister and said, "Hi Kath…Merry Christmas to you….Is Moira coming ?"

"Yes…she just had to pick something before she comes here."

"So where is your husband and kids?"

"Bob took them to see the Christmas decorations in San Francisco…remember when Dad took us to see the decorations."

Tom smirked, "Yeah…he took us to Starfleet Command to not only see the Christmas tree but to see the different types of decorations that all the Federation planets used during their holiday seasons."

"Christmas was one of the few days during the year that Dad took the entire day off to spend with family."

"That's because if he didn't Mom would of killed him."

"That because early in their marriage Dad was usually away during most of the holidays so when he was home Mom made a big deal of everything…That's why I married someone who is not involved in Starfleet…I want my family together every holiday…you know if you and B'Elanna decide to get on another Starship there is no guarantee you would be assigned to the same ship."

Tom frowned, "I know that…I guess B'Elanna and I always thought we would be on Voyager for many more years…We thought we would raise Miral there…I know B'Elanna has been offered a couple of postings as a chief engineer on a couple of starships but she says she wants to wait until Miral is a little older before she becomes a full time engineer again…"  
Kathleen smiled, "B'Elanna told me that she can't imagine being away from Miral when she has to work double and triple shifts in engineering…What about you…Do you have a desire to get assigned to another Starship?"

"I guess part of me will always miss flying but right now I'm so busy with my teaching duties and finishing my medical studies I happy just to have time to spend with Miral and B'Elanna."

"Dad says Admiral Janeway thinks you have the ability to become a great first officer."

Tom frowned, "Kath…I'm happy being a pilot ….I have no desire to move up the ranks and become…"

"Like Dad…"

"Dad was always the one with great ambitions for me…I just wanted to fly."

"Tommy you weren't here the last seven years…Dad regrets he pushed you so hard."

"I know that Kath…I'm glad we made our peace since I got back…but there are still times that I feel he is trying to control my life…Just last week I met him for lunch and I ended up having lunch with two Captains and three Admirals…I was so scared I would spill me soup or something."

Kathleen smirked and gave Tom a playful slap on his right arm, "Very funny Tommy…you've been trained how to behave in front of Starfleet Captains and Admirals since you were three years old…you wouldn't dare spill anything….Little brother what are you will afraid off?" "Kathleen when I messed up on Voyager the worst they ever did to me was demote me and send me to the brig for thirty days…Every crew member was so important…We had to use everybody to their full capacity….but now if I mess up…they really can kick me out again."

"Tommy that won't happen."

"How can you so sure…Let's face it I don't have a great track record."

"Thomas Eugene Paris…I know you better than anyone…I was the one who read you stories and took care of you when Mom and Dad were too busy…you have made mistakes in your life…but you are a good person…I think you just had to get out from under Dad's shadow…You've proved you can be a good officer under trying situations in the Delta Quadrant…I think you had to get lost to find yourself." Kathleen squeezed Tom's right shoulder and smiled at him, "I also think you will make a great first officer one day."

Tom smiled at his sister, "Maybe one day I will want to go for a first officer job or higher…but I want to do it on my own terms."

Just then Miral started crying and Tom patted her on the back to comfort her. "Kathleen I have to change Miral…B'Elanna is in the kitchen."

Kathleen kissed Tom's on his right cheek and headed towards the kitchen. She opened the kitchen door and smiled when she saw her sister-in-law taking another batch of cookies out of the oven. Kathleen was so happy that her brother found somebody strong and loving on Voyager. Tom was devastated when Odile died at Caldik Prime. Kathleen wondered if her brother would ever love that deeply again. Since Voyager had returned home Kathleen had gotten to know her sister-in-law, and over time Kathleen thought of B'Elanna as more of a sister than just an in-law.

Kathleen said, "Hi B'Elanna…Tom is changing the baby."

B'Elanna nodded, "Did Moira get it?"

"Yes…Mom found it in the attic…we haven't used it since Caldik Prime…it never felt right to use it without Tom."

A knock on the kitchen door interrupted their conversation. B'Elanna said, "Come in."

Moira came through the opening door holding a gift- wrapped box. Smiling she said, "I would have been here sooner but Mom insisted on gift wrapping it."

B'Elanna smiled, "Tom is going to be so surprised…I can't wait until he sees it."

"Sees what"  
All three women turned to see Tom standing by the door. Tom had changed into a pair of black pants and a blue button door shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes "I just put Miral down for her nap… what are you three conspiring?"

Moira awkwardly hide the box behind her back and gave a little smirk, "Conspiring…boy Tommy you have such a devious mind."

"I got it growing up with two bossy big sisters who always conspired together to get me to do what they wanted." Moira smiled, "Kath…B'Elanna…I think we've been caught…should we just give him the present now."

B'Elanna smiled, "I think we better…I caught him the other day looking through the closets trying to find my present for him."

Tom smiled, "Like you weren't looking for the present a got you last night?"

"No I wasn't…I accidentally found it while I was putting away Miral's toys."

Kathleen laughed, "B'Elanna if you think he is bad now…when he was little Mom use to hide his presents in Dad's study because he was too scared to go into Dad's domain without permission."

Tom frowned. "Why do you I have the feeling .I'm being picked on."

Moira too the present from behind her back and hugged Tom. "Tommy you know we love you." She handed Tom the box and said, "This is a special present from Mom and Dad."

Tom looked at the box and asked, "Why are you giving me this present now?"

Kathleen smiled, "This is something for your tree…Mom told us about the ornament you got for Miral and she thought this will go well with it."

Tom opened the box, and pulled out a Christmas star. Tom smiled, "It's my star."

B'Elanna seeing the look of joy on her husband's face asked, "Tom what is so special about his star…your Mother just told me she was giving you something special for the Christmas tree."

Moira laughed, "B'Elanna…that's not any Christmas star…that's Tommy's Christmas star."

B'Elanna smiled, "Tommy's star."

Kathleen looked from her sister-in-law to her brother. "Tommy you never told B'Elanna the story."

"I don't really remember what happened…why don't you tell B'Elanna the story."

Kathleen smiled. "It started right after Christmas…Tommy was about thirteen months old and Mom, Moira and I were taking the ornaments off the Christmas tree…Tommy was sitting in the corner of the living room playing with the toy shuttles he got for Christmas…"

Maggie Paris put another string of lights in the box on the coffee table while Kathleen and Moira were putting the lights in plastic wrapping.

Moira frowned and said, "I hate putting away the lights…that's mean Christmas is over."

Maggie laughed, "Just until next year honey…I love Christmas put its' a lot of work."

Kathleen giggled, "It was funny when Tommy stuck his face into the cookie dough."

Maggie looked over at her youngest child and smiled as he was quietly playing with his shuttles. His blonde hair and deep blue eyes gave him the look of an angel but Maggie knew there was a lot of the devil in her precious little boy. It amazed her how fast he could run on his stubby little legs. She would have to start watching him more carefully now that he mastered walking. She turned back to her daughters. "Yes it was funny until he got all the dough on your father's uniform after he picked him up. It's just a good thing he had enough time to change before the party."

Moira asked, "Where Kathleen and I as wild as Tommy is when we were his age?"

Maggie took down the star on top of the tree and placed it on the coffee table. "No Tommy is definitely more wild then either of you were."

Kathleen nodded, "Sometimes Tommy is a pain…but he kind of grows on you"  
Maggie laughed, "I agree… how about we take a break and have some cocoa and cookies."

Moira nodded, "Great…I'm starving."

Maggie took one last peek at Tommy who was still busy with his shuttles and headed for the kitchen closely followed by Kathleen and Moira."

Ten minutes later Maggie came out of the kitchen holding a tray that held a pitcher of hot cocoa an a plate full of cookies. Kathleen and Moira followed her carrying plates and mugs.

Maggie put the tray down and noticed that Tom was standing by the couch holding something is his small hands. She walked over to him and said, "Tommy…what do you have there?"

Tommy turned towards her and for the first time noticed that he was holding the Christmas star. "Tommy, give Mommy the star"  
"No…mine."

Maggie frowned knowing how stubborn Tommy was even at such an early age. "Tommy that not a toy…give it to me."

Tommy, stared at his mother and then said loudly, "Mine."

Kathleen trying to help took a cookie from the tray and said, "Tommy…I'll trade you the cookie for the star."

Tommy looked at his sister and then held the star tightly to his chest. "No mine."

Moira then snuck up on Tommy and tried to grab the star but Tommy just held it as tightly as he could and started crying, "Mine…mine…mine."

Just then Owen came into the living room and Tommy ran straight into his father's arms. Owen looked at his little boy and saw that he was upset from the tears in his eyes and asked, "What's all this commotion?"

Kathleen walked over to her father and said, "Daddy…Tommy took the Christmas star and he won't give it back."

Owen smiled at his son in his arms, "Tommy can Daddy have the star?"

"No…mine."

Owen looked at Maggie and then smiled, "I think he can keep it for a while…it doesn't have any sharp edges …and we won't need it until next year."

Moira said, "Daddy it Tommy keeps the star we have to call it Tommy's star."

Owen laughed, "I guess your right Moira…from now on this is Tommy's star."

Maggie smiled, "Owen why don't you put Tommy down for his nap and you can join me and the girls for cocoa and cookies."

'That sounds like a good idea." Owen carried his son up the stairs into his bedroom." He placed Tommy in his crib. "Son…why don't we put your star on your dresser and then you can see it when you wake up."

Tommy looked from the star to his father and then handed the star to his father. Owen put the star on his dresser and then he walked back to the crib and tucked Tommy in. He smiled at him and said, "Have a nice nap Tommy…I love you."

Tommy yawned and said "Love Da…da."

Moira continued the story. "The Christmas star stayed on Tommy's dresser until the following Christmas where Tommy insisted he put the star on the Christmas tree himself…So Dad lifted him and he put the tree on top and that became a family tradition until…."

Tom frowned, "Until Caldik Prime…when I wasn't welcomed into the Paris home anymore."

Kathleen frowned, "Tommy….Mom and Dad refused to use the star…Mom bought another star and that stayed in the attic…We couldn't use Tommy's star without Tommy."

Tom looked at his sisters and wife and said, "This star should go back on Mom and Dad's tree."

Moira shook her head, "No…they want it on your tree…It's time to start new traditions."

Tom wiped a few tears from his eyes and said, "Kathleen…Moira…thank you. this means a lot to me."

Kathleen kissed her brother on his cheek and said, "Good…now put the star up."

Tom smirked, "Yes ma'am." Tom walked into the living room and walked over to the tree. He put the star on the top of the tree and and then just stared it it for a moment. B'Elanna walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "So B'Elanna what do you think?"

B'Elanna smiled. "I think Tommy's star looks great on our tree…Merry Christmas, Tom"  
.


End file.
